


Enough for You to Stay

by jarackles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed Jared Padalecki, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Jared Padalecki, Sad Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarackles/pseuds/jarackles
Summary: Jared's depression is back and he decides it is best to leave the show that way he can escape the the hate he gets on a daily basis. He can't handle the constant insults, belittling and the torment he sees online for himself and Sam Winchester. He think this is the right choice to be made, and it will be better for his mental illness overall. But Jensen finds out and doesn't make his decision easy. Hurt and angst ensues. Both costars are hurt over the decision but there's a silver lining. Both actors get their happy ending as well as their characters.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 83





	Enough for You to Stay

"Why did the producers of the show be the one to tell me that the only ones signing on for another season are me and Misha?" Jensen stared at his bestfriend and on-screen brother with hurt and pain-filled eyes. He couldn't fathom doing the show without Jared. They been doing it for a decade. And to have Dean be without Sam? It was unfathomable. It was like Jensen being without Jared. And he would be damned if he gave those haters, those whacked up teenagers who had some gay fetish the satisfaction of getting rid of Sam and Jared. Knowing well without Sam, the writers may consider fan service and getting Dean with Castiel, even if it made no sense to the plot and Dean's character. 

Jared looked up from the scripted that was reedited to fit Jared's departure. He looks up to meet moss green eyes, with intense emotion in them. He swallows and he let out a shaky breath. "I wanted to tell you but I just..." His eyes formed with tears and he looked away. This was hard on Jared. The show was his everything for so long. He was twenty two when he started the show so for it to end when he is in his thirties and nearly pushed to his limit. It was heartbreaking. He just couldn't do it. He didn't want people looking at him anymore and looking at him through a microscope, or a magnifying glass. Watching his every move, waiting and waiting for him to mess up, to cancel him, and make him the bad guy for every little thing. He felt like he couldn't live with the constant belittling. "I'm sorry Jen. I know I promised we would do the show together. I just can't." His voice cracked. 

Jensen's eyes formed with tears and he glances down at the script in his hand. He frowned and raised a brow, snatching the script. "This is on the finale...didn't we just film this?" He asked. 

Jared closed his eyes and he lowered his gaze, "It's reedited. They re-wrote it to fit me leaving the show." His voice trails and with every word gets quieter and quieter until Jensen had to strain his ears to hear him. 

Jensen stared at him incredulously and he flipped open the script, flipping to the last page and skimming over the words on the page. His chest tightens painfully and he lets out a gasp in disbelief. "They're killing you off?" He looked back at his co-star and he shakes his head. "Can't they just..." He gestures his hand, waving it in the air and shakes his head, not knowing what he was trying to say. "Can't they just say you're...fuck!" He cursed, knowing they couldn't write Sam off screen because it wouldn't make sense for the brothers to be without each other. 

"How could you do this to me?" Jensen rolled up the script in his hand, looking back at his bestfriend. 

"You know why, Jen." Jared whispered and looked at him sadly. "I didn't want it to come to this. I tried, so hard. I been taking my medication, trying to not look at that stuff...and be positive. I created that campaign in hopes I could inspire and motivate other people. And I did. And it felt great. I saw all the love and support but...after awhile the bad outweighed the good and...it's suffocating me. I feel like I'm going to break." He admitted. 

"Then I'm going with you. If you think Sam is going to die and Dean will be fine you're mistaken. There's ain't no me if there ain't no you. And like Dean---I can't do it without you." Jensen told him, voice cracking.

"You signed on for another season. You signed the contract...you can't break it. Jen, don't do this because of me. You love the show and the fans. It's already out that I'm leaving the show if you go too...they'll know its because of me and it'll make it worse." Jared reasoned. "Please stay." He whispered.

"Jared I..." Jensen's voice trailed. Years of burying his feelings. Jared leaving the show was crippling. He couldn't imagine Jared not being on set, laughing and pulling pranks and making jokes. Jared's presence was so loud, and for it to be gone was heartbreaking. He knew he wouldn't lose Jared. They were bestfriends and always would be long after Supernatural ends. 

Jared looked back at his friend, tears in his hazel eyes. He studied his features and he watched Jensen step closer. He glances down when Jensen placed both hands on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting on and leaned down, their faces inches apart. He looked back at him and his gaze fell to his mouth. 

Jensen exhaled shakily and he studied Jared's hazel slanted fox eyes, and his gaze fell to his mole and down to his mouth. "What if I say I love you? Is that enough for you to stay?" He whispered.

Jared looked up from where his eyes were centered on his mouth, to look in his eyes and search them for any explanation to what he said. "Don't say shit you don't mean." He tried to move out of the circle of Jensen's arms. But he was trapped.

"I'm not." Jensen told him, not letting him move. "I'm so fucking serious Jay." He promised. "I love you so much. I can't imagine doing the show without you. You know even if I stay, the show will be dead without you. Might not even be renewed for another season. What difference does it make if I leave the show too?" He whispered.

"You don't know that." Jared whispered. "It could do well, maybe even bett---" He makes a noise when Jensen slammed his mouth against his in a searing passionate, all consuming kiss that was long awaited.

Jared's breath got caught in his throat and he returned the kiss. His hand froze in the air, not knowing if he wanted to pull Jensen away or pull him closer.

Jensen pulled back, panting. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at his mouth. "Don't fucking say that. The show is only going to go down hill if you leave. If there's no Sam, no brothers, then the whole plot is gone. Castiel is not enough and you know it. The show should just end with the brothers together." He reasoned. 

"Jen...I don't want you to hate me and end up resenting me if you change your mind and it's too late." He whispered. 

"I could never, ever, hate you. I love you." Jensen whispered softly, looking at him with such love and emotion in his green eyes. "You know I'm right. That is the only way for it to end, the Winchesters going out with a huge bang and reuniting in Heaven. That is the only happy ending they'll get." He whispered. "Jay, please." He whispered. 

Jared looked at Jensen and smiled softly, they didn't reach his hazel eyes that was filled with so many emotions. "I love you, Jensen. It's your choice. If you want to leave, that's your choice. You're right, I know you are. It's just sad to see it ending under the circumstances." He whispered.

Jensen nods, "I know." He whispered. "But it'll be okay, you wanna know why?" He questioned and tilts his head to the side.

"Why?" Jared asked and he lets the tears fall and Jensen quickly wiped away with his thumb.

"Because I have you. And you'll always be more important to me than the show." Jensen whispered. "I would rather end it all than do it without you." He admitted and smiles at him.

Jared smiled at him and he exhaled. "Me too." He admitted. "The Winchesters will get their happy ending and so will be, right?" He whispered, unsurely. 

"Of course we will. Damn right we will. We gave our all in the show, its about time we finally give into our feelings and finally be happy. Screw the haters." Jensen grinned. "I just want to be with you." He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Jared's face flushes and he nods his head. "You and me." He whispered. "I like the sound of that." He raised his hand and cups his jaw.

"Should of said something sooner." Jensen murmured and he brushed his hair back. "I'm going to talk to the producers." He smiled. "They're going to hate us, having to rewrite the last episode again." He humors.

Jared laughs, watching Jensen push off the chair he was leaning against. He smiled when he winks at him before he walked away. He blinks and straightens up in his seat. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He felt happy to finally be with the man he loved and knowing he and Sam will both get their happy ending. Screw the haters. 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing just gets progressively worse lol! So when I came up with this idea, I thought it would be angst no happy ending with Jared leaving and Jensen being miserable but my J2 heart can't help but give them a happy ending and I'm so tired of seeing hate on Jared so that took a part in why I wrote this. Just to make myself feel better, hope you enjoy!


End file.
